Lost in the Echo
by GypsyBlueWolf
Summary: "You know Aang?" I asked hopefully. He stared at me then burst out laughing. "Avatar Aang has been dead for years." Leena is an eighteen year old water bender with a colourful background. Also being able to fire bend she is incredibly powerful and good friends with Aang, events happen and Leena finds herself in betrayed and republic city with a new avatar, Korra. OCxIroh. Bad sum
1. Bring me to life

"Iroh? What is this?" I looked up at him as I was restrained by the soldiers. The old practice temple was stripped of the basic training drawings and plants. it was just a bare red tinged room.

"Im sorry Leena, forgive me."

I screamed and fought as they drag me towards a metal table. I don't understand! I blinked back tears as I watched him walk away. "IROH!"

70 years later...

I blinked. My vision was fuzzy but I could hear screaming and frantic bleeping. I went to sit up but from the burning pain in my back I could tell I wasn't going anywhere.

"Get Iroh!"

Iroh. He lied to me! I twisted my wrist, releasing a wisp of white fire. I could still bend. Stretching my arms and legs I could tell I had been led here a while. I looked down at my body and saw I was attached to a maze of wires, I took a handful of the wires and ripped them form my skin, crying out in pain as i realized how deeply they were imbedded.

"Restrain her!"

I shot fire from my arms and propelled backwards, I faltered and fell rolling along to cold hard floor. I looked around and saw people I didn't recognize, I didn't recognize anything. The old temple was replaced by a metal structured buliding. Earth benders in uniform came towards me fire lines at me. I steadied myself and breathed before dodging their rods and firing back. Why were they attacking me? I needed to escape and figure this out. A large glass window led to a city below, I took a run and jumped, kicking the window multiple times with fire to break through, it shattered and I jumped.

"Leena!"

I hit the ground and turned around , I recognized that voice...Zuko?

Coming face to face I didn't recognize him. It wasn't Zuko, maybe I was going mad.

"Please calm down, you don't understand." The stranger said calmly, taking a step towards me.

"Where is Iroh?!" I shouted.

"I'm right here." He said.

I almost smiled at his stupidity, lying to me was dangerous.I took a step backwards from him, then ran. I tried to find something i recognized but there was nothing.. I stopped and looked around. Where was I?

"Hey lady! Look out!"

I was tackled to the ground by a button nosed kid with an idiotic grin and red rat thing on his shoulder. I pinned me down and watched me for a few seconds.

"Get off of me." I snapped.

"Oh-uh...Sorry." He gushed while his cheeks went all shades of red.

I looked at him for a few seconds when i heard shouting again, i grabbed the kids arms and dragged him into an alleyway. I pushed him against the wall and covered his mouth. "You ever been on the run kid?" i asked staring into his green eyes. He nodded. "Good, I need you to take me you to your place, I will explain when we get there."

The kid looked confused then blushed again then smiled. "My brother's not going to like me harboring a fugitive. My name is Bolin by the way."

"Leena." I answered. "And don't worry about your brother, I can handle him."

"Well okay! To Air temple island we go." Bolin grinned.

"Air temple island? Where am I?" I wondered out loud.

"Your in Republic city." Bolin answered

"What?"

"You know, avatar Aang and firelord Zuko made the Untied Republic of Nations." Bolin said stepping out of the alley.

"You know Aang?" I asked hopefully.

Bolin stared at me then burst out laughing. "Avatar Aang has been dead for years."


	2. Belong

I flung round and glared at him."How dare you say such a thing?!"

"Leena! I'm not kidding!" Bolin said backing away. "How long have you been gone?"

I tried to clear my head. Could I have been asleep for seventy years? It was impossible. My thoughts were broken when I heard a yelp behind me. "Bolin?" I turned around and saw him running from a snow wolf leopard. Walking over I picked it up.

"No don't he'll bite you!" Bolin hollered

I looked at the trembling lump of grey and White spotted fur in front of me. "He is terrifying...and injured." I moved my hand from it's stomach to see blood trickling down my hand. I looked up to see Bolin walking towards me with his jacket off. He put it round my shoulders and smiled. "No offense but your clothes aren't really up to date and your shivering."

I stared down at my red under armor clothing and smiled,"Thanks."

"No problem."

He guided me towards some boats and pointed out an island just off the main shore. Climbing into the boat with the injured Snow wolf leopard and the fire ferret called Pabu, Bolin stared up the boat that drifted slowly to the island. I reached towards the water and began healing the snow wolf leopard.

"Tenzin should be okay with you staying." Bolin said unsure but still with a smile.

"Who's Tenzin?" I asked.

"Avatar Aang and Katara's son." he answered.

I nodded and sighed, keeping a tight hold on the shaking creature in my arms. Scared and lost I felt just like the fluff ball. As Bolin turned off the boat and we began walking towards a large White building. Three yellow and orange balls of hyper came hurtling towards us.

"Bolin! Bolin!"

"Look he brought back a girl!"

"And a fuzzy creature!"

Bolin helped me out of the boat and a young air bender girl bowed in front of me.

"Welcome, I am Jinora, this is Ikki and Meelo." she gestured to the other girl and young boy standing beside her.

"I'm Leena." I smiled, the beaming faces below me made it hard not to.

"What is that fuzzy creature called?" Meelo called clinging onto my arm, trying to get hold of the wolf leopard.

"His name is Caer." I answered, earning an odd look from Bolin. It was a name of one of the dragons I studied back in the Fire nation. I had grown attached to him really, he was a warrior and killed many that tried to hurt him and other dragons but you cannot win every battle and his time came. Soon after all the dragons died out.

"Bolin?"

I looked up to see an older Air bender walking towards us.

"May I ask what's going on?" he asked.

"My friend needs a place to stay, I was thinking...?" Bolin smiled sweetly.

Tenzin looked at me and I bowed respectfully. "I am honored to be in presence of the avatar's son." I said calmly. He smiled and bowed back. "I'm sorry, I am not one to ask others for help but at the moment im in a bit of a mess and need to clear my head, and Bolin said you would be the best person to come to?"

Tenzin grinned. "It would be a pleasure to have you." he looked down at my blood stained arms and frowned.

Bolin piped up. "She got mixed up with the Triple threats."

i nodded sadly, not having a clue what a triple threat was.

Tenzin smiled again. "Jinora would you show our guest to her room."

Jinora nodded and gestured for me to follow her. We walked into the tall building and up a few sets of stairs before Jinora turned right and walked into a simplistic room. I walked over to the window and saw the city.

"Ill fetch you some more clothes." Jinora said.

"Thanks." I turned back to the window and stared at the strange world. I knew i didn't belong in many places but this was a whole new level.

**HOLA! I know its really bad im getting annoyed i want Leena and Iroh to meet NOW! but that would be rushing things i know...i hoped you liked it! after this im going to have huuugge writers block and im thinking the next chapter should be in Iroh's point of view but im not sure..help?**


End file.
